


Vicuna

by RavenF



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Camelid Fluids, Diving, Dubious Consent, Hair Product, Loan Sharking, M/M, Prostitution, Speedos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenF/pseuds/RavenF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine learns valuable lessons when Puck pimps him out to fabulously rich Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaine practically floated through the halls of school. Today was his 18th birthday, and nothing could spoil that. Nothing. 

OK, maybe one thing.

Puck put his arm around Blaine. “Happy one eight, bud.”

“Thanks.”

“Why so tense? I thought we were best friends.”

“Hardly.”

“You wound me. Haven’t I always been there for you when you wanted money for designer bow ties from France?”

“Italy.”

“Hair care product made from alpaca semen?”

“Vicuna sweat.”

“I might not understand your fashion choices, but I respect them. Even if you can’t quite afford them.”

“I’ll get you the money. I promise.”

“Right. How much do you figure you owe me?”

Blaine looked distinctly uncomfortable. “A few hundred?”

“Two thousand dollars.”

“There’s no way I borrowed that much.”

Puck handed Blaine a neat ledger showing dates and amounts borrowed, with the addition of 10% per month interest. At the bottom, underlined and circled, was the figure $2,000.

“Remember when they taught us about compound interest?”

“It seemed really complicated.”

Puck laughed. “Only class I didn’t sleep through.” 

“I’ll get the money from my parents.” Even as Blaine said it, he knew it wasn’t true.

“Be sure to tell them how you pissed away their money.”

“Those were necessities. Looking good is important in high school.” 

“Great. Give me the money tomorrow. Or there’s another way you could pay me back.”

Blaine knew he wouldn’t like the answer, but he had to ask. “How?” 

“I could sell your virgin ass for 500. Then two guys will pretend to believe you’re a virgin for 250 each. That leaves ten conventional tricks at 100 and we’re even.”

Blaine was horrified. This was much worse than his worst case scenario.

“No way. I could never do that.”

“And why is that, Blainey boy? Guys like Puck can sell themselves to middle-aged women for ‘pool cleaning services’ but pretty boys in bow ties are too good to be whores. I’ve got news for you: you’re no better than me, and you can pay your bills the exact same way I pay mine.”

Blaine whispered, “I’ll think about it.”

“A car will pick you up tomorrow after school. Be sure to put camel piss in your hair. This guy has class.”


	2. Chapter 2

A black limo pulled up to the front door of the school. Blaine opened the door and got in. From a distance, Puck watched as the car pulled away.

Blaine noticed a small cardboard package on the seat next to him.

The driver, a 40ish man with a Spanish accent, said, “It is for you to wear. Please put it on. The glass is tinted so no persons outside the vehicle will observe you changing.”

Blaine opened the box. It contained a small blue Speedo. A very small blue Speedo. Blaine blushed. His own bathing suit came half way to his knees. He would never wear something so revealing.

Unless I was being paid, he thought. Unless someone was paying $500 to have sex with me and part of the deal was I had to parade around semi-naked. Then, I guess I would wear something so revealing.

Blaine removed his designer bow tie, handmade in a small town in northern Italy, and set it on the seat beside him. Then the sweater with a Native American pattern that, according to a reliable blogger, meant “may the buffalo hunt go well”. Then the white shirt made of second generation silk (silk produced by silk worms who were fed exclusively silk). The documentation on that claim was a bit shaky, but the feel of the material spoke for itself.

Blaine looked down at his chest. It was lightly muscled, with a sprinkling of hair. Not the greatest chest in the world, he thought, but not bad either. Definitely worth paying for.

Next came the Tyrannosaurus skin belt. Blaine was no fool. He didn’t for a moment believe the claims that a mad billionaire kept a herd of T. Rex on a Pacific island. Everybody knew the real story: scientists had spliced dinosaur genes, extracted from fossils in amber, into ordinary iguanas. 

Then, the black warthog leather shoes and the Warbler-issue grey slacks and black socks. Blaine was down to his Madonna Like A Virgin boxer shorts, which after today he would only be able to wear ironically.

Here goes. He covered himself with his shirt, because he didn’t need to give the driver a free peep show, and slipped out of the boxers and into the Speedo. He removed the shirt and had a look.

Well, he thought, it doesn’t leave anything to the imagination. The cock is big enough, a bit bigger than average. The balls are nice. Yes, if I paid $500 for this package I’d figure I got my money’s worth.

He had nothing more to do. Except sit in a fancy limousine. In a skimpy bathing suit. On his way to meet the young man who would take his virginity. 

After a while, the driver broke the silence. “You look very nice, sir.”

“Thank you. How long have you worked for the Smythes?”

“Twenty two years, sir.”

“What are they like?”

“Mr. Smythe the Elder knows exactly what he wants. This is a most welcome trait in an employer.”

“What about his son, Sebastian?”

“I have never seen one of his ‘friends’ go away unhappy, if that is the point of your question. You need not be nervous.” 

“Thanks.”

“If I could give you one piece of advice, try not to mention the Olympics. Mr. Smythe the Younger tried out for the team but he was not accepted.” 

“I’ll remember that. Thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine followed the path to the swimming pool. On the diving board, he saw a young man, more like a god in human form, tall and slim with a diver’s build – just the right muscles in just the right places. And speaking of the right places, he was impressively endowed. If I thought I looked good in a Speedo, Blaine said to himself, I was so wrong.

The young man executed a flawless triple flip, then swam to the side of the pool.

“As you probably guessed, I’m Sebastian. You must be Blaine. Welcome to the Smythe estate.”

“It’s amazing. The pool, the gardens...”

“The handsome young heir,” Sebastian smirked.

“The heir who doesn’t need to fish for compliments.”

“Touché. You saw me dive. Now it’s your turn.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Then we’d better fix that.”

Sebastian slipped an arm around Blaine as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and led him to the side of the pool.

“Get down on your knees. A position you might as well get used to.” Blaine blushed. “And put your arms above your head like this.” Sebastian ran his hand through Blaine’s hair. “Vicuna sweat? No wonder you’re in debt to a loan shark.”

Blaine was unsettled. Sebastian knew far too much about him.

“Keep your head tucked down, and just roll into the water. One two three go.”

Blaine rolled in and swam to the side. That wasn’t so hard.

Sebastian was on the board again. “Now, I want you to rate this dive out of ten.”

He did a double flip in pike position. Blaine held up all ten fingers.

Sebastian exited the pool and growled in Blaine’s ear. “The Smythes have a dungeon for insincere flatterers. What did you really think?”

“Eight out of ten. The entry wasn’t quite straight and you made too much splash.”

Sebastian put on a mock hurt expression. “Everyone’s a critic. OK, your turn. Squat down. Another useful position to learn. Bounce up and down a bit and tell me how much you’re enjoying it.”

Blaine laughed. “Oh my God! Sebastian. You’re too big. Oh. Oh. Oh.”

Sebastian smirked. “If I hear any of those lines for real, it’s straight to the dungeon.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” Blaine laughed with a pout. “Master.”

“That could be arranged. OK, hands over your head just like before, head down, and roll in. One two three go.”

For Sebastian’s next dive, he went high in the air, then wiggled his arms and legs furiously like a cartoon character before at the last second bringing them in for a perfect, smooth entry.

Blaine smiled. “Ten for sure. That was great.”

“They should make joke diving an Olympic sport, don’t you think?”

Blaine froze. Sebastian looked at him, puzzled, then burst out laughing.

“Carlos warned you.”

“Yes.”

“He’s very loyal, but he doesn’t need to baby me. I’m not going to lose it every time somebody says Olympics.”

“You should be proud you’re good enough to almost make it to the Olympics. That’s a lot more than most people can say.”

“You’re right. That’s exactly how I should feel. OK, last lesson. Stand up straight.” Sebastian ran his hands down Blaine’s chest to his Speedo and adjusted the package. “If the cock is off to one side, it can throw of your symmetry. You lose points for that big time. Arms up, head down, one two three go.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian grabbed Blaine by the hand and led him into a giant tent. It was like nothing Blaine had ever seen before, an Arabian Nights fantasy of cushions and pillows – as if someone had set out to design the perfect venue for seduction. 

Off to the side, behind a thin screen was a washroom. Sebastian looked Blaine in the eye. “Do you need to freshen up first?” Blaine shook his head no.

Sebastian lay on his side, drawing Blaine next to him and gently kissing him. 

“I hear you’re a virgin. Is that true?”

Blaine nodded, then asked “Is that important to you?”

“Kind of. It’s a family thing. My father had 99 virgins before he got married. Mom was number 100.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “So happy I can help you make your quota.”

Sebastian smirked, then gave Blaine a long, slow kiss that started gently but ended with his tongue in total control of Blaine’s mouth. Blaine moaned.

“Did you like that?”

Blaine tried to sound noncommittal. “It was OK.”

“I’m not going to take you against your will. I can make you very happy – give you a first time you’ll remember for years to come – but if you don’t want that you can go home. No problem. I’ll pay your full fee and tell your ‘agent’ I’m completely satisfied. You have my word as a Smythe.”

Blaine thought about this for a moment. He’d thoroughly convinced himself that sex with a gorgeous near-Olympian was the sort of ordeal he could easily survive. Was this guy now trying to give him the brush-off?

Blaine tried to look firm. “If an Anderson makes a deal, he sticks to it.”

Sebastian broke into a broad grin. “Wonderful. Tell me, did the ‘my word as a Smythe’ bit work for you? Since I’ve added it to the pitch, I haven’t had to deal with as many fence-sitters.”

Blaine was annoyed. “Your pitch?” 

Sebastian nodded. 

“And what do you do with fence-sitters?”

Sebastian smirked. “I bring out the champagne, but it’s expensive and sex is better for both of us without the buzz. Trust me. This is something you’ll want to remember clearly.” 

“If I’d decided to leave, would you really have paid me.”

Sebastian looked pained. “Of course. You have...”

“...my word as a Smythe,” they continued together, laughing.

Blaine smiled. “You’re terrible.”

Sebastian kissed him. “And you’re wonderful. So we average out to mediocre. Do you want another mediocre kiss?”

Blaine nodded. Sebastian ran is fingers through Blaine’s hair and pulled him forward for a deep kiss, then ran his hand down Blaine’s back all the way to his ass. Blaine’s tight, hard, squeezable, fuckable ass. 

Sebastian rolled on top and felt his stiffening cock rub against Blaine’s, both of them straining to get out of their Speedos. Sebastian wanted out of the suit, but even more he wanted to make Blaine wait, to make him admit how much he wanted it.

Sebastian continued to kiss, as he grinded into Blaine. When he decided Blaine had had enough, he rolled off. 

“Let’s get rid of these.”

Blaine’s cock sprang out as Sebastian removed his Speedo, then his own, and got on top of Blaine, hard cock against hard cock.

Sebastian grabbed both large cocks in his hand and started to stroke them. 

Sebastian smiled. “I’m bigger than you.”

“I guess.”

“I was going to be the top anyway, but now it’s official.”

This was too much for Blaine. The feel of his cock pressed against another, while a man – a gorgeous man – stroked them together. The sound of a sexy voice matter-of-factly talking about how he was going to shove his big cock up Blaine’s ass. The fact that this wasn’t just words, it was something that would happen for real in a very short time. 

Blaine exploded. He was thrilled, relieved, and then suddenly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t...”

Sebastian held up a finger to Blaine’s mouth.

“Never apologise for that. Ejaculation is a wonderful, magical thing and there’s never a bad time for it. I’m flattered that I make you so excited you can’t stop yourself.”

“But, I wanted...”

“Don’t worry. That won’t be your last ejaculation of the day.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t move.”

Sebastian went to the bathroom and returned with a basin of warm water and a cloth. He gently washed Blaine’s beautiful torso and cock.

“Having fun so far?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“There’s only one thing could make you sexier than you are right now.”

“What?”

Sebastian smiled, “If you were on your knees.”

Blaine smiled right back, “That could be arranged.”

Blaine knelt in front of Sebastian’s semi-erect organ.

“I’ve never done this before, so I don’t know if I’ll be any good.”

“You’ve never even sucked cock?”

“Nope.”

“But you’ve fantasized about it.”

“All the time.”

“What did you do in your fantasies.”

“Well, I’d touch it.” He reached up and fondled Sebastian’s cock. “Play with his balls like this. And then ... this is embarrassing.”

“What?”

“Well, in some of my fantasies I’d have to beg and plead for it and he’d let me do hardly anything because he was straight but other times he’d be mean and make me do it against my will.”

“Which fantasy was better?”

Blaine smiled. “They were both pretty good.”

“Ask nicely and maybe I’ll let you kiss my cock.”

“Please let me kiss your cock.”

“Not nearly good enough, and you need to call me sir.”

“Please, sir, please, please, please let me kiss your cock.”

“OK, just the head.”

Blaine kissed it. Again. And again.

“What will you do for me if I let you lick it? Will you let me fuck you up the ass?”

“I’m afraid, sir. Will it hurt?”

“Maybe. Will you let me do it even if it hurts?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Lick it from the balls all the way up to the head.”

Blaine did as he was told, three times, as Sebastian swelled to full size.

“If I let you put it in your mouth, what will you do for me?”

“I’ll suck it really hard, sir.”

“You’ll let me ram my cock down your throat until you gag?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Beg for it like the dirty slut you are.”

“Please, please, please, sir. Please fuck my mouth, fuck my ass, fuck any part of me that will give you pleasure. Use me, hurt me, own me.”

“Because I’m...?”

“Because I’m a dirty little slut.”

Sebastian grabbed Blaine by the hair and gently pushed the head of his cock into the eager mouth. Blaine savoured the sweet taste of pre-cum.

Sebastian experimented with gentle thrusts, each one putting a bit more cock into Blaine’s mouth. By the time he was about half way in, Blaine started making an all-too-familiar sound. Sebastian continued the thrusts, never going any deeper than this.

“Good boy. Take the cock. It’s good that you gag a little. Helps you remember who’s in charge.”

Blaine was in no danger of forgetting and, judging from the swelling down below, he didn’t mind in the least.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian knew he couldn’t take much more, so he pulled out.

“Time for the main course. Lie down on your side.”

The big moment. Blaine wondered what it would be like.

Sebastian positioned himself at Blaine’s crotch and smirked. “May I please kiss your cock, sir?”

Blaine laughed. “Yes, boy.”

“Thank you, sir. Now relax and don’t pay attention to anything except my mouth and your cock.”

Sebastian lubed up his fingers as he gave soft kisses up and down Blaine’s half-hard shaft. A finger rubbed up against Blaine’s hole.

Blaine tensed. This is it. He’s going to do it. 

Sebastian cooed as he licked Blaine up and down, “Relax, I won’t do anything you don’t like.”

As Blaine loosened slightly, Sebastian’s finger darted in. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No.”

Sebastian worked the finger in and out as he gently kissed Blaine’s cock. A moment later, something felt different. Was it two fingers now? Blaine wasn’t sure. It definitely felt like more than one. And then suddenly it felt like...

Oh, my God! An electric wave ran up the length of Blaine’s cock. Am I going to come? But I’m not even fully hard. What is Sebastian doing back there? 

Blaine moaned in sweet agony. Sebastian smirked. “Are you OK?”

“I know what OK feels like and it’s nothing like this.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Never.”

“Good.” 

“I don’t understand. I’ve stuck a finger up there, and it feels nothing like this.”

Sebastian smiled matter-of-factly. “You’re not a Smythe.”

“Fuck!”

“I’m glad you mentioned that. Would you like me to stick my cock up there?”

“Yes!”

“You might have to beg for it.”

“Please fuck me. Please! I want your cock. I want it! I want it! I want it!”

Sebastian pulled out, rolled Blaine onto his back, and pushed his legs up to his head.

“Hold onto these. It’ll give you something to do with your hands.”

Sebastian put on a condom and lube, and looked into Blaine’s eager eyes. This moment was perfect. Time to make it better. 

Sebastian slipped into Blaine’s loosened opening. Blaine felt a bit of pain, but mostly he just felt how wonderful it was to be full. Of a man. Of Sebastian.

Then the thrusts began. Long hard thrusts that caused Blaine to gasp every time. It didn’t feel the same as the fingers, but Blaine’s cock definitely appreciated it. Then Sebastian’s lube-covered hand started sliding up and down Blaine’s cock and he was in heaven.

Fast, slow, short, long, Sebastian kept it varied but there was one overriding theme: Sebastian Smythe was a man. He was taking Blaine Anderson the way a man takes a woman. He was using Blaine for his own pleasure because he deserved it. And he, Sebastian, the man, would decide when and how Blaine got his pleasure.

Blaine whispered, “I’m close.”

“Me too.”

Sebastian abandoned all restraint, fucking Blaine hard and fast as if his life depended on it. And then, in an instant, they both exploded in joy.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian pulled out, removed the condom, and lay his head on Blaine’s chest.

“Let me rest.”

They drifted off, to the verge of sleep. After a few minutes, Sebastian kissed Blaine.

“Tell me, if I’d wanted to fuck you without a condom, would you have let me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Probably.” Blaine sighed. “Yes, I would have.”

“Don’t. Ever. With anyone. It’s really important.”

“I guess.”

“Not I guess. Figure out how to insist on a condom. Your life depends on it.”

“You’re right. But I don’t understand why you use them. I mean, if you only fuck virgins why do you need a condom?”

“Because, princess, people lie. Even bashful twinks who say they’re virgins. Even devilishly handsome aristocrats in Speedos. The real world isn’t a fairy tale. People lie. Latex doesn’t.”

Blaine thought about that for a moment. 

“Am I ever going to see you again?”

Sebastian smiled. “Of course. I’ll be on the front cover of Forbes by the time I’m 40.”

Blaine looked dejected.

“Not the answer you were hoping for?”

“I’m surprised you don’t have a line all worked out for this moment.”

Sebastian brightened. “Actually, I have five. I think number three would work best for you.”

Sebastian looked serious. “Blaine, you’re a special guy. You deserve someone who loves you completely. Don’t settle for some rich jerk with a big dick.”

Blaine laughed. “That’s really one of your top five?”

“Sorry, even as the words were coming out of my mouth I realized it was a mistake. Look, you have a great life ahead of you and so do I but our paths just aren’t going to cross.”

Blaine nodded, then caught himself. “Which number was that?”

“Four. It was the right one for you.”

“Do I want to hear the other three?”

“Probably not, but number one is kind of fun.”

Sebastian picked up a remote control from beside the bed and pushed a button. From outside the tent, an older man’s voice called out, “Sebastian, what are you doing in there?”

Sebastian put on a look of mock fear. “Oh, no! My dad doesn’t know I’m gay.” 

Blaine laughed.

Sebastian kissed him. “You have a sexy smile, and that’s not a line. Let’s have a shower.”

They soaped each other up and washed, just like a high school gym class from a gay teen’s dreams. Blaine couldn’t wait for the time when he’d be able to do this every day with someone he loved.

After they toweled off, Blaine noticed that his clothes had magically appeared, neatly folded, beside the mattress.

Sebastian wrapped a towel around his waist, gave Blaine a quick kiss, and said “I’ll go get your money.”

Blaine thought about that as he watched Sebastian leave the tent. The money. The thing that makes me a prostitute. Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson and I suck cock for a living. If you pay me extra, I’ll let you fuck me up the ass. 

He looked at the clothes that just an hour ago he’d thought marked him out as sophisticated. Virgin clothes. He’d get new clothes soon. Once he got out of debt. No more loans from Puck!

When he finished dressing, a familiar voice asked, “May I come in, Sir?”

“Yes, Carlos.”

Carlos entered and handed Blaine an envelope. Blaine opened it and saw far too much money. Twenty $100 bills! 

And a note: This is your freedom. Use it well. - S.

He couldn’t hold back the tear that rolled down his cheek. He turned to Carlos.

“Is this the part where you drive me home?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Please tell Sebastian I said thank you.”

“I always do, sir.”


End file.
